The present invention relates to a patient-lifter intended more particularly for the easy jolt-free handling of severely ill or injured patients.
The handling of severely ill or injured patients is still unfortunately effected manually in many cases by means of the arms of the stretcher bearers or nurses and by means of stretchers.
More and more the task of nursing is being entrusted to female personnel, both in hospitals and clinics. It follows from this that there is a very great need for systems and devices which assure said handling with a minimum amount of effort.
Certain embodiments have been devised. All of them present substantial difficulties in use, which difficulties for all practical purposes fully eliminate the attraction of the device as well as the benefit of the services which it might render.
For the reasons set forth above, these devices are disregarded in favor of the conventional methods of lifting which require additional personnel.